No Importa La Edad Yo Te AMO
by gerard kuran
Summary: Natsu y wendy ultimamente pasan mucho tiempos y con ello comienza a nacer un sentimiento puro lleno de amor y al principio se tenian cariño de compañeros eso se convirtio en amor puro entre el dragon slayer de fuego y la pequeña dragon slayer del cielo


Era un dia normal en el gremio mas problematico de todo fiore asi es fairy tail hoy natsu y wendy se encontraban charlando lo mas alejado de todos

Erza y lucy miraban de lejos y la rubia dijo

Lucy:erza no crees que ultimamente natsu y wendy pasan mucho tiempo juntos

Erza:cierto

Lucy:crees que natsu se un pervertido y este jugando con wendy eh

Erza:no lo creo ademas natsu y wendy comparten muchas cosas en comun

Lucy:es verdad ambos son dragon slayers y perdieron a sus padres el mismo año crees que solo esten dandose cariño para no recordar eso

Erza:puede ser

Natsu hacia reir a una sonrojada wendy

Natsu:wendy eres muy linda cuando creescas todos te perseguiran

Wendy:tu crees eso natsu san

Natsu:claro que si

Wendy:gracias

Natsu:que te parese si hacemos un trabajo para divertirnos eh

Wendy:vale

Natsu y wendy se pusieron de pie y caminaron al tablon de trabajos y comenzarona mirar que trabajo podrian realizar

Natsu:hay alguno que te guste wendy

Wendy:etto

Natsu:que pasa dime

Wendy:aqui hay uno

Natsu:que bien haver

El trabajo decia que se tenia que eliminar a unos ladrones y pintar una casa en la ciudad grand fiore

Natsu:suena bien

Wendy:verdad que si entonces que dices natsu san hiremos a realizar el trabajo

Natsu:aye

Wendy:jajajajajajjaja

Natsu:que es tan gracioso wendy chan

Wendy pov:me llamo wendy chan el me mira como algo mas que una pequeña niña si tan solo pudiera decirle a natsu san que lo amo yo

Natsu:wendy chan estas bien te quedaste muy callada

Wendy:no es nada natsu san solo estaba pensando en una tonteria jajajajaja

Natsu:bien vamos por happy y charle y vamonos de mision

Wendy:vale

Pero antes de que partieron lucy abrazo a natsu y le restrego sus pechos en la espalda sonrojando al pelirosa y molestando a la peliazul

Natsu:lu lucy

Lucy:hola natsu hola wendy

Wendy:hola lucy san

Lucy:a donde van con tanta prisa eh

Natsu:es que escogimos un trabajo y ya nos vamos

Lucy:ya veo

Wendy:ademas vamos por happy y charle verdad natsu san

Natsu:es cierto bueno nos vemos despues lucy adiosssssssssss

Lucy:adios

Natsu y wendy salieron corriendo tomados de la mano eso molesto a la rubia y levy dijo

Levy:celosa lu chan

Lucy:yo celosa de wendy jajajajajjaja

Levy:puedo ver que tus ojso dicen otra cosa lu chan

Lucy:asi y que dicen levy chan

Levy:dicen que te mueres de celos de que natsu le esta prestando mas atencion a wendy que a ti

Lucy se sonrojo y levy sintio que havia dado en el clavo

Levy:ese sonrojo quiere decir que si estas celosa de wendy lu chan

Lucy:basta quieres solo estoy un poco molesta ademas natsu es mi mejor amigo wendy es solo una niña

Levy:uhmm celos de una niña de 12 años de una chica de 18 años impresionante

Lucy:me largo

Por su parte natsu y wendy despuez de ir por happy y charle se encontraban en el camino a la ciudad gran fiore

Natsu y wendy seguian tomados de la mano y wendy tenia una gran sonrisa pues le gustaba que natsu le tomara de la mano

Wendy:natsu san me quieres

Natsu:claro que te quiero wendy chan eres como una hermanita para mi

Wendy sintio que su corazon se torsia en que pensaba el jamas la veria como mujer solo era una niña

Natsu:que sucede wendy

Wendy:no es nada natsu san es solo que etto bueno yo

Natsu:si

Wendy:olvidalo no es nada importante

Natsu:esta bien

En magnolia lucy se encontraba dandose un baño y solo podia pensar en una cosa natsu

Lucy:por que natsu por que pasas mas tiempo con wendy por que ya no quieres tenerme cerca de tu lado

Lucy se undio en la tina y dijo

Lucy:es oficial estoy celosa de wendy por que ella pasa mcho tiempo con natsu en ves de que yo fuera la que ocupara los pensamientos de natsu esa pequeña me lo esta quitando

De regreso con natsu y wendy

Natsu:y dime wendy chan te gusta algun chico del gremio eh

Wendy se sonrojo por la pregunta de natsu y natsu dijo

Natsu:acaso tu y romeo son novios secretos eh wendy chan

Wendy:eso no es verdad romeo kun y yo solo somos amigos lo juro natsu san

Natsu:jajajajajajajajajaja deverias ver tu cara se ve tan graciosa wendy chan

Wendy:hmp

Natsu:creo que se enojo

Happy:aye

Natsu:tu que dices happy

Happy:pienso que metiste la pata natsu jajajajajaja

Natsu:enserio

Happy:aye

Natsu:oye wendy chan me perdonas solo queria jugarte una broma eh

Wendy:claro que te perdono natsu san

Natsu:gracias wendy chan

Seguido de eso natsu abrazo a la peliazul y wendy sonrio victoriosa le gustaban los abrazos de natsu

Natsu:jajajajajajajajaja

Wendy:jejejejejeje

Charle:son unos tontos

Natsu y wendy:lo sentimos

Charle:como sea

Happy:deves admitir que se ven graciosos charle

Charle:hmp

Happy:aye

Natsu y wendy continuaron su viaje que les esperara en su llegada a la ciudad grand fiore

Continuara


End file.
